


Restart my heart

by GreenEyedGirls4



Series: Sebastian Stan, Bucky and other characters stories and one shots [1]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: 1 swear word, ;), Best Friends, Bucky - Freeform, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Love, Mention of abuse, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Tumblr, Tumblr: greeneyedgirls4, anonymous, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedGirls4/pseuds/GreenEyedGirls4
Summary: One shot numbers request (anonymous) - 93 “you didn’t just wake me up at 2am because you were ‘in the mood’.” and 101 “Don’t be an asshole. Asshole.”I'm a happy ending girl so all my stories will more or less have one :) Thanks and enjoy!





	Restart my heart

Walking through the double doors you see Seb make his way over to you. His blue eyes looking you up and down as your outfit drips water onto the newly cleaned floor. “You look like hell!”

“Yea? I just got back.”

“Was it fun?”

You shrug. “Not so much.”

“Want a drink?” He asks, taking your hand and leading you towards the rest of the group.

“Please.”

He pats you on the back before turning to leave. “Maybe these guys can help you dry off.”

You look up as Scarlett and Chris pull you into a group hug. “We missed you..”

“I was only gone a few days.” You reply, smiling back at them when they pull away.

“Why did you go?”

You look over at Seb, the handsome man who has captured your heart but can never have it then back at Scarlett. “I just needed to get away.. personal stuff.”

“Is it your fiancé? Is he hitting you again?” Scarlett inquires, her voice low and almost inaudible.

“No! No, he’s been.. normal.”

“Hey!” You hear Seb say from behind you causing you to turn and nearly fall into him. “Here’s your drink.”

You take the drink and mumble a quiet thank you. Scarlett pulls you to one side away from the boys. “You can tell me you know. I was here the last time he hit you and the time before that when he claimed you only fell down the stairs.”

“It has nothing to do with him but more to do with  _him.._ ” You whisper, darting your eyes in the direction of Seb.

“What’s he done? Do you want me to sma-”

You interrupt her. “He hasn’t done anything.. that’s kind of the problem.”

You see her eyes narrow before she sighs. “Your still in love with him.” It’s more a statement than a question but you slowly nod.

“I know I shouldn’t be and that we have always just been friends but after my parents arranged this set up with.. the fiancé who shall not be named.. then all these feelings have resurfaced from when me and Seb were younger.” You reply, watching as Seb and Chris eye up every young woman that walks through the door. You feel your stomach tighten and your eyes fill with unshed tears. You have been in love with Sebastian Stan for so long, watched him go from one bad relationship to the next and now that your engaged you get the dreaded feeling it is too late for you to ever tell him about your feelings.

Glancing back at Scarlett you see a sad smile playing on her lips. “This is your way out of an abusive relationship. You should tell Seb how you feel.. or at least tell him what has been happening with your fiancé.”

“I can’t do that to him. He probably doesn’t even feel the same way.” You whisper, setting your unfinished drink on the table and making your way out of the party. You can hear Scarlett call your name and see Seb rushing towards you but your out the door and down the halls before either can catch up with you.

After leaving the Christmas party you decide to make your way towards your trailer. You couldn’t be bothered going the whole way back to the hotel and since the trailers were all lined up neatly beside the set, it seemed like the better option. Getting a quick shower, you push your thoughts to the back of your head and try to get some sleep.

* * *

“Seb why did you wake me at two in the morning?”

“I just.. I was in the mood.” He replies from the end of the bed.

“Are you serious?” You ask, rolling your eyes at him.  _“You didn’t just wake me up at 2am because you were in the mood.”_

“Can I at least stay for a while? I’m having trouble sleeping tonight.”

“Jesus Seb! This is the final time ok? You know what happened last time..”

“Last time was a bit.. weird.” You hear him say as he slumps down on the bed beside you, both eyes trained on the ceiling. “To be fair though we were  _really_ drunk and Chris deserved it.”

You whip your head round to see a smile appearing on his lips. “Chris did  _not_ deserve to have his boxers thrown around set!”

“Oh come on! He kissed you in the middle of a scene for no reason.” He exclaims, his eyes now trained on you and a focus you have never seen before being shown in them.

“That didn’t give us the right to.. do that to him.” You whisper, leaning back onto the bed again and focusing your eyes on the ceiling. “And anyway I may have liked it.”

“Nobody likes kissing Chris.”

You roll your eyes and you know he has seen you by how he chuckles beside you.  _“Don’t be an asshole. Asshole.”_

“Oh I’m the asshole?” You hear him exclaim before his face is directly above yours.

That’s when your cheeks start to heat up and you try to deflect. “Yes. Your the  _jealous_  asshole Seb.”

“How can I be jealous when I know you want me and not him?”

“W-What?” You whisper, blinking a few times incase you have fallen asleep and this is all a horrible dream.

“I see how you look at me..” He whispers against your neck as his lips leave butterfly kisses. “All those little blushes when I enter a room or how you lick your lips when I speak to you.. which your doing now I’m guessing.”

In fact you had just licked your lips and you were now just hoping this was a dream.. a  _good_ dream but a dream nonetheless. His eyes focus on yours again as his lips leave your neck. “I have no idea what your talking about Seb.”

He rolls over so that he is flat on his back beside you again. “Well you can always think about it tonight and tell me in the morning. Goodnight  _dear._ ”

You think about his words, about your late night conversation and how he had burst into your trailer at 2am after claiming he had been looking for you after you left the party early. “I have a fiancé..” You suddenly exclaim even scaring yourself at the bluntness of your words.

You feel the bed shift under you and you decide you can’t be this close to Seb anymore. Lifting yourself up you let the nightdress fall down your body and you make your way into the kitchen, Seb following close behind. “When?”

“About two months ago. My parents wanted me to get married so badly that I just agreed to the first man that came along.”

You hear him growl and you take a step back without meeting his eyes. “You didn’t think to tell me! I’ve been your friend for years.”

“Please stop shouting Seb.” You whisper, tears falling freely from your eyes.

That’s when you feel his hand gently touch your shoulder and you shriek in pain. The last of the bruises still remaining from when your fiancé decided to use you as a punching bag a few weeks ago. “What’s this?” Seb whispers, his fingers pulling back the nightdress before his hand drops to his side and he gasps. You pull on the neck of the nightdress so the bruises are covered again. “Who did this?”

“H-Him..”

“Your fiancé?” You nod. It’s all your body is allowing you to do. “I’ll kill him. How could he do this to my best friend. To the woman I love..”

You snap your eyes up, meeting his crystal blue as he freezes. “W-What did you just say?” You ask, taking a step towards him. Allowing yourself to be pulled into his body by two strong arms.

“My best friend..”

“After that.”

His blue eyes continue to focus on yours as a smile graces his face. “The woman I love..”

“I love you too Seb.” You whisper, wrapping your arms around him as he does the same to you.

* * *

You take a seat beside Seb on the small couch and tell your side of the story. How you were forced into this  _arrangement_  by your parents, how they said it would be a good idea, how you told them you were in love with someone else but they were having none of it and how every time you tried to break off your engagement your fiancé decided to use you as a punching bag.

“I promise he will  _never_  come near you again.”

“You don’t have to promise me anything Seb.”

“I  _do_  because I love you. I have loved you from the first moment I set eyes on you all those years ago and I won’t let you be hurt by a man you don’t even love.”

“Thank you.” You reply, smiling up at him. The first genuine smile you have been able to do in such a long time. “I love you too. Always have. Always will.”

_‘The only person that deserves a special place in your life is someone that never made you feel like you were an option in theirs.’ - Shannon L. Alder_

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos or comments (anonymously or with a username). Thanks and I hope you all enjoyed this. I will be posting more of my Tumblr work on here over the next few days so I apologise for any one shot bombardments :) 
> 
> Plus my story 'The Prophecy' will be updated again on Wednesday!
> 
> https://greeneyedgirls4.tumblr.com/post/161626090931/my-masterlist My Masterlist on my Tumblr!


End file.
